Love In MadiKZ
by Hanako Yamanari
Summary: Pentas seni di KHS. Inget pensi tahun lalu :):)


**Terinspirasi waktu ngadain pensi di sekolah. Yahh, jadi ke****inget pensi tahun lalu deh... hehehe, maap kalau aneh yaaTT_TT Enjoy... :)  
**

Kalau biasanya Konoha High School (KHS) muridnya selalu penat, puyeng, dan ngantuk, hari ini hal menyebalkan itu hilang karena KHS akan mengadakan MaDiKZ (Mahakarya Di Konoha Zchool) yaitu suatu pentas seni yang diadakan sendiri oleh KHS. Hinata yang biasanya selalu bangun pagi (walaupun libur) baru kali ini ia bangun kesiangan. Ia mendadak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan melihat jam weker _Hello Kitty_nya^^ Terlihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 09.13

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bangun kesiangan!" Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Setelah semua sudah rapi dan siap, sang gadis lavender ini langsung menuju lantai bawah, mengambil roti yang yang disiapkan oleh Hanabi, dan pergi tanpa berpamitan. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan bingung, termasuk Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Neji yang mendengarnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Hanabi hanya terkikik saja.

-_back to Hinata_- Hinata berlari secepat-cepatnya. Ia tak mau terlambat menyaksikan acara meriah itu *Hinata berlebihan deh* Ia lalu berhenti di halte bus—karena kelelahan sambil menunggu bus untuk menuju ke sekolahnya. 10 menit kemudian bus pun datang, ia lalu mencari tempat duduk. Ketika menemukan tempat kosong tiba-tiba bus langsung mengegas mendadak membuat Hinata terpelanting. Tak sengaja badannya berbenturan dengan

seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi, tegap, dan berambut jabrik kuning. Laki-laki itu langsung menahan tubuh Hinata agar ia tak jatuh. Hinata terkejut melihat laki-laki itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Gumamnya. Laki-laki yang disapa Naruto itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Hinata" Sapanya. Ia langsung mengajak Hinata duduk.

"Lho, Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun mau ke acara pentas seni kan?" Tanyanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun baru berangkat? Kupikir Naruto-kun sudah sampai disana"

"Hehehe... tadi aku kesiangan Hinata, makanya aku baru berangkat sekarang. Lagipula datang telat tidak dihukum kan?"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil lalu mereka pun asyik mengobrol. Tak terasa bus pun berhenti di halte KHS. Ternyata kebanyakan penumpang di bus tersebut adalah murid KHS. Mereka turun dari bus. Setelah mengabsen *lho koq diabsen* mereka masuk ke area MaDiKZ. Acara berlangsung meriah. Bahkan hampir semua murid datang ke acara ini *maklum baru pertama kali ngadain*

Karena tadi Naruto tak sempat sarapan ketika ingin berangkat, ia mengajak Hinata kesalah satu _food stall_ ramen disana. Kebetulan Hinata yang tadi juga hanya makan roti, memutuskan untuk ikut makan bersamanya.

Bau aroma ramen yang sedap menyelimuti hidung Naruto—yap, memang ia adalah maniac ramen, Langsung saja ia memesan 2 mangkuk ramen—yang satu untuk ia dan satunya lagi untuk Hinata *yaah... kok Author gak dibeliin juga?-_-*

Setelah memesan dan membayarnya, Naruto tercengang melihat pedagang ramen itu.

"HUUOOOO! Paman Teuchi?" Teriak Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menatap kearah Naruto sambil menutup telinganya. Yaa... suara Naruto, kan kuenceng banget. Hinata yang daritadi diam hanya menundukkan kepala, malu karena tingkah temannya ini.

"P-paman Teuchi berjualan disini?" Ujarnya

"Tentu saja! Kebetulan Ketua OSIS disini mengundangku berdagang disini. Alhasil ramenku laris semua!" Balas Teuchi.

Naruto mengangguk. Hmm... pintar juga ide si galak itu, pikirnya sambil membayangkan wajah Neji. Tiba-tiba semua penonton langsung berkerumun ke depan panggung. Entah apa yang akan ditampilkan disana.

"Ohayou—Minna!3" Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pink bernama Sakura, teman Naruto yang kini menjadi seorang MC di acara itu.

"Gimana kabarnyaaaaa!?" Sapa Sakura dengan nada riang. Langsung semua penonton berteriak histeris, termasuk para lelakinya._.

"Baiklah, Maaf untuk teman sekalian. Acara baru dimulai sekarang. Karena ada masalah dalam _sound_nya, jadi kalian harus menunggu acaranya selama 30 menit. Tapi udah pada lemes gaakk?"

"Engggaaaakkkkk!"

"Enggak dong ya? Kan anak KHS semangat semua! Hehehe... oke langsung saja ya, karna waktu kita terbuang banyak, mari kita sambut si suara merdu, Shion, dengan lagu Hikaru Michi" Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Muncullah Shion,

(Nyalain lagu Hikaru Michi )

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata mencari tempat duduk untuk berteduh karena hari sudah begitu terik. Tapi tidak ada bangku yang kosong untuk diduduki—penuh semua.

"Ya ampun, apa sebanyak ini para siswa yang hadir?" Keluh Naruto.

"Tidak hanya siswa dari KHS saja, Naruto-kun. Non siswa pun juga datang kesini" Ujar Hinata.

"Memangnya boleh? Ini kan khusus murid KHS saja!" Ketus Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kan, biar ramai"

Naruto hanya mendesah kecewa. Terpaksa ia berdiri. Ia hanya clingak-clingukan mencari bangku yang kosong. Sedangkan Hinata asyik menyaksikan nyanyian Shion. Karena merasa pegal Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk di koridor sekolah. Tapi ketika ingin duduk Hinata sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Dimana Hinata?

Ia mencarinya kesemua area sekolah, di taman, kantin, koperasi, parkiran (?), dsb. Tetap saja Hinata tak ditemukan. Naruto menyerah. Akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Apa ia pulang duluan ya?" batinnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.40. Tapi ia belum bertemu dengan Hinata. Karena teman-teman satu kelasnya sibuk dengan yang lain, jadi Naruto merasa kesepian. Bosan? Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Karena tidak ada teman, Naruto memilih pulang ke rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas panggung.

"Gimana penampilan sebelumnya teman-teman, bagus gak? Nah kali ini kita akan menyaksikan penampilan sang gadis spektakuler dari murid KHS kelas 2A..."

Gadis... kelas 2A? Naruto berniat menyaksikan penampilan gadis itu.

"... Gadis ini biar pemalu, tapi suaranya bagus loh! Mau denger gak?" tanya Sakura

"Mauuuuu!" Teriak para penonton

"Oke, kita langsung sambut aja yaa! Hyuuga Hinata!"

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar nama Hinata. Semua penonton bersorak ria dengan kedatangan Hinata. Naruto tertegun dengan penampilan Hinata. Hinata begitu cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna ungu, wedges putih dengan hiasan bunga, dan topi menghias rambut indigo panjangnya. Ia membawa microphone (mic) di tangannya. Membuat kesan feminim terpancar dari dirinya. Semua yang hadir langsung mengerumuni panggung. Mereka langsung bertepuk tangan. Ada yang berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, ada juga yang memegang spanduk bertuliskan 'I Love U Hinata'-'Hinata 3 Me'-'Hinata, what makes you so cutie!?' Semuanya heboh. Jarang sekali momen seperti ini. Naruto hanya terkagum dengan kecantikan Hinata. Karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata secantik ini.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu persiapan _sound_nya, kita berbincang dulu yuk dengan Hinata! Hai, Hinata! Gimana nih kabarnya?"

"Umm... baik Sakura-chan"

"Nah, aku mau tanya nih, Hinata kenapa sih mau mengisi acara dalam MaDiKZ? Tumben banget loh! Apa ada hadiah untuk seseorang? Ehemm..." goda Sakura disertai dengan tawa kecil.

Cieeee... cuit-cuit... para penonton banyak yang menggoda Hinata bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya... kali ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk... seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku..."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata langsung terkejut. 'Untuk siapa?' pikirnya. Sempat ada kekecewaan dalam diri Naruto. 'Mungkin untuk seseorang yang Hinata cintai' batinnya

"Aww... Hinata romantis yaa. Yak? _Sound_nya sudah siap? Baiklah, penonton semuanya ayo merapaaattt!" Perintah Sakura. Semua penonton langsung berkumpul.

"Nah, ayo kita saksikan... Hyuuga Hinata! Dengan lagunya... Sunkiss Drop... Ayo tepuk tangan dong!"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak ria. Mereka berlompat-lompat. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil terjepit diantara para penonton. Hinata mulai bernyanyi...

"_Everyday hanging around_

_I'm waiting for the sun to come out..._

_In every way I'm shouting out loud_

_I WANT YOU KNOW! (yang ini pake nada rock)_

..."

Hinata menyanyi dengan nada rock-nya. Walau tak sempurna, tapi sudah membuat penonton bertepuk tangan bahkan sampai teriak histeris, saking kagumnya pada Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dengan ke-pedean Hinata yang jarang sekali ia lihat selama ini. Ia bangga menjadi teman Hinata walau tak sampai apa yang ia inginkan.

"... selanjutnya aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu spesial untuk kalian semua"

Kyaaaaa! Semua penonton melompat-lompat. Selanjutnya Hinata menyanyikan lagu girlband Jepang, *K*48-Gomen Ne _Kemarau_. _. Ia bernyanyi dengan sangat ceria, membuat para penonton tak bosan dengan penampilannya. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. Karena merasa puas melihat penampilan Hinata, ia berniat kembali ke rumah. Ketika berniat pergi, Hinata berkata dari atas panggung saat lagu yang dinyanyikannya selesai.

"Ini lagu terakhir yang aku persembahkan untuk orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, ia adalah... Naruto-kun" Naruto yang namanya merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"_... We can be the king and queen of anything that we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong where faith and love we'll keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are it's just enough..._

_There's a place... for us..."_

Suara merdu Hinata membuat Naruto bergetar. Tak disangka, suaranya bahkan lebih merdu dari Shion yang selama ini ia puji. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia tak pernah merasakan momentum ini sebelumnya, bahkan dari Hinata sendiri. Hinata memberi kode pada Naruto untuk naik ke atas panggung . Naruto pun naik ke atas panggung, ditambah sorakan meriah dari para penonton. Hinata langsung memberikan sebuah hadiah pelukan pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Ada rasa malu, tapi ada rasa senang yang lebih di diri Naruto. Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku tau tadi ada rasa kecewa di wajahmu. Aku tau kau mengira kalau aku suka laki-laki lain. Dari dulu aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, bahkan sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku tau setiap wajahmu menunjukkan rasa cemburu, Naruto-kun. Entah ketika aku mengobrol dengan Kiba, ataupun bergurau dengan laki-laki lain..."

Naruto membuang mukanya, malu dengan perkataan Hinata, apalagi saat ini sedang di depan orang banyak. Penonton yang melihatnya hanya tertawa-tawa dengan tingkah Naruto.

"... tapi kini, aku tau bahwa Naruto-kun akan selalu ada untukku. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun kau pasti ada di sampingku. Kini aku tau perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Arigatou, Naruto-kun... Aishiteru..."

Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ia langsung mengambil mic dari tangan Hinata dan membalas pelukkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata... Hinata... you're my everything! I love you! I love you Hinata!" teriak Naruto dari mic.

Semua penonton terharu. Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis saking terharunya. Semua memberikan _applause_ kepada mereka. Sakura yang ada di belakang panggung juga senang dengan keberanian Hinata menunjukkan persaannya pada Naruto.

"Kau hebat, Hinata!" Batin Sakura

Hinata dan Naruto memberi salam lalu turun dari atas panggung. Semua penonton bersorak-sorak di bawahnya. Hinata tertawa-tawa dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Apa yang tadi hanya bercanda?" tanya Naruto polos.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan kau anggap bercanda Naruto-kun? Tentu saja tidak. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu..."

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Fuwaaa... Kau imut sekali yaa, Hinata-chaaaannnn! Kawaii desu!" ujarnya. Hinata yang rambutnya diacak-acak hanya cemberut.

"Naruto-kun! Rambutku nanti berantakan...! Hei, hentikan!" bentaknya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, layaknya kucing tikus. Yaa... sekali ini saja mereka bersikap seperti seorang bocah. "Naruto-kun! Jangan kabur yaa!" teriak Hinata. Naruto terus berlari sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum.

'Domo arigatou, Hinata... Daisuki... 3'

_****_**The End**

**Aneh ya? Maap banget kalau aneh... Pake Hinata nyanyi nge-rock lagi-_- Huhu... Yosh! Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
